


ARC ZER0

by loyalRelicduster



Category: Lucidstuck - Fandom
Genre: Adult Language, Angst, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Whimsical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalRelicduster/pseuds/loyalRelicduster
Summary: Somewhere within the dreamscape, a certain angel descends on these slumbering lands. Step 1) acquire  a posse. Step 2) still a work in progress.





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucidstuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622981) by intrepidPioneer. 



Entry 001 - Lux 

So you want to know ALL about little ol me? Well tough luck cause my life is just peachy. If peaches were raising hell, getting kicked out, and forming your own band of mates and party planners then you can call me Peach Mcgee: Loose Cannon Extraordinary and EX former captain of the Student Council Nerds. But I'm not one to hold grudges. Oh heavens no! I honestly see this as a positive. After flying solo for a bit(which was probably due to the lack of land that still exist on account of how reality was kind of tearing at the seams. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go full anime on the mortal plane, whoopsies. If there's one thing you should know about us feathery assholes, is that we love the dramatics), I got bored being the only...well Being around. Truly this is such the tragedy of my handsome, clever, most humble of self to be reduced from such high and mighty thrones of Heaven(although in retrospect the place was anything BUT heaven or heaven like. Shit's crowed. I wanted to remodel the open vast space to something nice more club feeling but that bitch wasn't having it, and neither were my former feathery asshole buddies. Birds flock together my ass.)

Now I know what you're thinking: "Lux I thought you were happy with the new management, you're moving up in the world." No. That is the worst take I have ever heard. Yes I was happy with the new living space, if the Halloween Club was a little dreary for my tastes(and that's saying something because nothing quite delivers like the bitter taste of coffee, more on that later), and true Nightmare was willing to bend an ear and listen out to my visions on making the realms great again, or MRGA, still working shopping that phrase, HOWEVER that all came to a screeching halt when my ex teammates came to crash the party and pretty much throw all my tedious planning into purgatory itself. To top it off, they turned my dear sweet Ravioli against me, those monsters. Words were said, blows were exchanged, and I think that is wear we had to finish our meeting on a higher plain lest the current one succumb to an early grave(and no I'm not being dramatic this time, I swear when we angels go full anime shit gets fucking BIBLICAL and the literal world starts to burn, among several other disasters.)

Anyway after all that hullabaloo, the both of us settled down and hashed out any other issues and hot takes. In fact we still are in some sense(the Realm of Time works differently then the Realm of Forms or 4D and 3D respectively. Look just crack open a science book I don't got the attention span to explain this now.), but I'm putting some distance between all that and just floating around in solace. I think this is the part where one has an epiphany. Mine was "I need new friends" and so I fly on over to where I know exactly will be the hip happening place for socializing. "It certainly more blue then I expected." I say out loud. I suppose this was obvious considering the name: Thought Ocean. But oceans have reefs and aglae, coral and various little sea creatures, sure I'm no zoologist, but for a sea this place fills pretty barren besides your typical bubbles floating around. "Is that...a girl?" No it can't be. Who even comes out here this far obscure? Ah whatever, she's not relevant to my plans anyway. Probably just a figment of my angelic imagination, and I have quite the noggin for ideas. One could even consider me the light bringer of inspiration itself.

But I digress. Let's not get too distracted here. I fly, or swim, to the darker patches of this ocean. Father I tread and darker does the atmosphere surround me. The decent of a normal ocean would pulverize your insides like someone squeezing a tube of toothpaste, but because this is a metaphysical plane of the dreamscape we go by different rules here. Instead of weight gravity its the weight of deep memories. Here lies our most treasured of forbidden secrets, locked away in the hearts of the innocence that is childhood. As one grows through life you experience many challenges and hardships. Some of those said hardships are especially painful, depressing, or down right annoying to remember so you push it aside in place of more fonder events. Those memories simple do not "go away", instead they just are out of sight and out of your cognition for the time being. I suppose if this place were to have a name it might as well be the "Forbidden Trenches", since that's what they are to people, forbidden memories no one wants to remember. 

Now what could I Lux "something something" want way down here where most the light is all but forgotten? I told you! Friends! Weren't you listening??? Well that's fine cause I'll explain it for the people in the back, so listen closely. "In the core of every heart lies a thought, and that thought produces a wellspring of ideas. More then a thought that concept itself is what drives man to wonder about themselves and the world all around man. "Who am I. What is my purpose." these philosophical words are spoken a many times when one looks inward for knowledge and as if to challenge that line of thinking we have the Persona: "I am thou, thou art I...From the sea of thy soul, I come--" and just like that there comes a rumbling. Wonderful. Really should watch what I say down in these depths. I'm sure if I was above this sound would be that of thunder rolling in, but under such conditions I find myself in this thunder sounds like an ancient being with the loudest snore in the world. Foreboding and just a wee bit bone rattling. A bubble emerges out of nowhere and within the bubble a figure, to whom is the actual owner of said deafening snoring.

???: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Lux: Well then.  
???: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Lux: Oh would you wake up already.  
???: zzzzhrk--  
Lux: Now 1ntroduce yourself. Don't be rude.  
???: i...am.....sleepy.  
Lux: Oh that won't do. Someth1ng better.  
???: zzzzzz?  
Lux: Sluggor. Yeah that's 1t.  
Sluggor: what...ev..r....zzzzz  
Lux: Hey now shape up! We got a team to assemble! 1'll let you sleep once we're done.  
Sluggor: zzzzrk--.....okay....

While I acquire a new buddy, two more bubbles float up. The one bubble on the right red tinted and the inside looked to be engulfed in flames. The second bubble on the left was an orange color and had low buzzing that reminded me of a hive of bees.

Lux: Perfect t1m1ng. Sluggor, go pop that orange one. 1'm popping the red one.  
Sluggor: zzzzzzzz......ok.....ay.....

I pop the red bubble and a rush of heat overwhelms and nearly knocking me out due to heatstroke alone. Jesus what is this Arizona incarnate?!?! 

???: i am thou, thou art--  
Lux: Yeah no we're sk1pp1ng that b1t. You almost fr1ed me al1ve!!!  
???: oh. hexcuse my sudden...com6ustion.  
Lux: "Hexcuse"? 1s that go1ng to be your th1ng?  
???: pardon?  
Lux: Nevermind. Name.  
???: 9racious me i...do not seem to recall at the moment. how odd.  
Lux: Alr1ght then. Hex6gn, with a "6" 1n there because why not? Fancy.  
Hex6gn: very well. i am Hex6gn. please to make your acquaintance.  
Lux: Y'know maybe 1t should be "Hex69n" eh? ehhhhhh~~?  
Hex69n?: i do not 9raps what you mean...sir.  
Lux: 1t's Lux and all these jokes are gonna go to waste.  
Hex6gn: 9reetin9s Lux and all these jokes are 9oing to waste.  
Lux: Okay just for that you're my r1ght hand man. Dead pan humor 1s workable.

I look over to my first guy, Sluggor, who's now demoted to second guy, and see how he's doing with the orange bubble. ~MINUTES IN THE PAST BUT NOT MANY~ You are now Sluggor, a very sleepy boi. You were given a simple order from your bossman Lux to pop a bubble, and then hopefully you can go back to snoozeville as you do so love that place. When you popped the orange bubble you are immediately swarmed with an actual swarm of bugs. This would be terrifying if you actually cared however...

Sluggor: .......  
???: Who wakes me.  
Sluggor: Sluggor....Sluggor wakes....you.  
???: Why.  
Sluggor: i dont know....zzzzzz  
???: If you have nothing to offer. Do NOT wake me again.  
Sluggor: zzzzhrk-- wait.....i....  
???: Speak.  
Sluggor: bossman....wants you.....  
??? Who is this "Bossman". 

You point to Lux and the figure scowls. You don't know why this figure is scowling. Lux doesn't look that bad. Just bossy. But that's why he's Bossman. Oh looks like he got a new friend. You'll just doze off a little and let....zzzzz.

???: We are leaving.  
Sluggor: zzhrk-- we are?  
???: Yes. Now come.  
Lux: And who do we have here?  
???: Bezel.  
Lux: Finally we have someone 1 don't have to name! Why "Bezel" though?  
Bezel: Why "Bossman".  
Lux: Actually my name's Lux--  
Bezel: Don't care. Leave me alone.  
Lux: Whoa Whoa there buddy. Bezel yeah? Why don't 1 do you a sol1d?  
Bezel: What can you give me.  
Lux: Anyth1ng your heart des1res~  
Bezel: Solitude.  
Lux: Uh...How 'bout I give you a place to call your own? Like 1unno a club room?  
Bezel: Fine.  
Lux: N1111111ce.  
Bezel: Don't disturb me or my work.  
Lux: That 1 can totally prom1se. Onward to more bubbles!  
Hex6gn: hexucse me Lux sir? i do 6elieve just north of you are 3 more 6u66les to be sau9ht out.  
Sluggor: are......we almost.....done....zzzzzz  
Lux: 1n a m1nute Sluggor. See th1s 1s why your number 2, Hex.  
Hex6gn: i am number 6, sir.  
Lux: Yeah 2x3 1s 6.  
???: correct.

Alright that one caught me off guard, it looks like while me and Hex6gn were having a moment another voice(and soon to be buddy) joined in. Spooked me right out of my pants if they weren't angelically attached to me. I didn't even have to pop this bubble. She's already out and about. Although I can smell the faint scent of....well perfume I guess. There is no real world to describe the scent other then "pleasant" and "alluring". Pretty impressive how I can smell anything down here but considering the other feats such as a man on fire, a snoozing thunderstorm, and this orange looking lady who has a sharpest tongue I've seen in quite a while I should learn to expect the impossible.

??? oh I didn't me/\n to upset you. mY n/\me = Isosceles.  
Lux: Welcome aboard Izo.  
Izo?: eXcuse me?  
Lux: Names too long. So 1 shortened 1t.  
Izo: i see.  
Lux: Thanks for 1ntroduc1ng yourself, really saves on t1me.  
Izo: did You put /\ "Z" in mY name?  
Lux: ......Yes?  
Izo: I /\BSOLUTELY ADORE IT^10  
Lux: Yes that totally was a th1ng 1 d1d on purpose. Now for the two other bubbles.  
Izo: i took the libertY of popping those bubbles for You. Levi. GZ. ple/\se introduce Yourselves.

Two more kiddos stumble forward. I don't think this Forbidden Trench can take much more of these concepts given human form much longer. So I hurry them along as we talk. Greet and Meet except the meeting is anywhere but here. There was a Green kid and a Yellow looking kid(and before you say something I meant she radiates a Yellow aura, not that she was Asian...although the fact that she was wearing what was clearly a Chinese style dress didn't help my potentially racist case.)

Lux: Names Lux, what's yours?  
Levi: Levi  
GZ: Gazillion but I prefer GZ bo$$man.  
Lux: Can do. Lev1. Short for Leviathan 1 assume?  
Levi: So w4at if it is, mate? You wanna 4kin' go, bruce?YE BE PUTTIN' UP EM BLOODY DUKES????

The green boy holds up two fists and looks ready for fisticuffs. Is that an accent? Did I seriously pick up some Aussie Ankle Biter(i think I used that terminology correctly. Linguistics was not my strong suit).

Lux: We can do the dance later, now's about t1me we sk1daddle.  
Levi: Square up, you 4kin' C###.  
Izo: /\ctually to sq/\ure up you would need--  
Lux: No t1me, Izo. Save 1t for the next lesson.  
Bezel: C###?  
Lux: Why are you focused on that part?  
Hex6gn: it refers to a women's--  
Lux: 1 KNOW WHAT 1T MEANS, HEX. NOW EVERYONE MOVE. AND SOMEBODY GET SLUGGORS LAZY ASS.  
Sluggor: zzzzzzzzzzzzzhrk--!!!

I don't know how to tell you this, because I got stuck with carrying Sluggor duty as the lot of us scrambled out of that trench, but for a solid minute I saw one more bubble floating menacingly. How does a bubble give off an evil aura? Well for starters it was laughing. Not in the "oh man your bringing down the house George with your wily antics", no this was pure malice. Something that I would do if the moment struck me ever so perfectly. Inside the bubble was a figure I honestly was not expecting to meet in this reality for a number of reasons, but I'll tell you at least one of them: I was standing face to face with Chaos and he smiled right back at me. The Forbidden Trench cracked all around and deconstructed into raw thoughts and emotions. Concepts whizzed past like shooting stars across the sky, far too many to count. The Concept of Fear shot right between Levi's leg and for the remaining of our run he did not mention how much he wanted to punch my face in and only stiffened a whimper whenever a shard of reality crashed next to us. We would have never made it out if Chaos didn't raise a hand and momentarily halted the fall of countless reality shards. I was stunned, but not for too long before as Sluggor wrapped his weird tentacle coat around me and took up carrying duty the rest of the way out of the trench.

As we exited we looked back to a collapsing underwater cave-in, kicking up all sorts of debris. When the dust finally settled the entrance was gone and so too was the Forbidden Trench, at least for now. Exhausted, terrified, and kind of bummed out that I lost my cool back there(I love my cool, don't leave home without it), I looked to my comrades, my allies, mi amigos(friends in case you didn't know) and put on my best winning smile.

Lux: Lad1es. Gentlemen. Desp1te our near 1npend1ng death exper1nce, 1 welcome you all to a beaut1ful new start.  
Bezel: We almost died.  
Lux: True True, but the key word here 1s "almost".  
Izo: who was th/\t in the bubble? i don't...this equ/\tion does not make sense. its /\bsoulte null.  
Lux: That was uh...an old...very acient...fr1end of m1ne.  
Hex6gn: hexcuse me sir, and do pardon this rude out6urst of mine, 6ut what the actual fuck?  
Lux: Look what's 1mportant now 1s that we're on ground level.  
???: Or whatever count as ground in the Thought Ocean. Funny place you got Lux my boy.  
Lux: .....  
???: Oh right I'm not suppose to intrude on your part of town. Don't mind me kiddos just stretching my legs.  
Sluggor: is....that......oh jeez........  
Levi: 4CK.  
Bezel: You're--  
???: Your bossman called me Chaos, but that's not really my name as oppose to my job.  
GZ: then yo name mu$t b--  
Lux: Anarkhos, the ruler of nothing.  
Arkhos: I prefer "Arkhos" these days, but again please pay me no mind. I'm interested in the far bigger picture...


	2. Two of a feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We play a card game. Gazillion is dealing.

Entry 002 - GZ

7 weeks. It's been exactly SEVEN WEEKS.That's how long it took for us to come to this. What is this you ask? Poker night with the boys(and us girls but I honestly just call them the boys because tradition). Now I know that may not sound thrilling like betting on ponies or running up debt on some poor saps, but trust me this is the most important gamble I made since being put in charge of this school life. You would not believe how much of a silver tongue the boss man Lux is. Kept pushing poker night off, saying we'll get to it later he promises, but I was honestly starting to doubt it. So color be fucking surprised when I walk into the club room at 16(4pm to those uncultured) in the evening and see this smug bastard awaiting me, legs crossed, at a table dealing out cards for the 7 of us.

GZ: the fuck i$ thi$.  
Lux: Oh splend1d! Gaz1llon you're here. A l1ttle early, but have a seat.  
GZ: what the fuck are you doing??  
Lux: Well right now 1'm deal1ng out some cards. Not really fam1lar w1th Poker, so m1nd the learn1ng curve.  
GZ: for 7 god damn week$ now i've tried to get us to play.  
Lux: Yes, yes. And 1 told you we'd be play1ng at a later date. Been busy and what not.  
GZ: and on the 1 day when i'm bu$y with budgeting, y'know the thing YOU HIRED ME FOR, you want to play??  
Lux: Well when you put 1t l1ke that...  
GZ: oh no you don't. $it right back down, ya $ilver tongued fish.  
Lux: What the heck is a "s1lver tongued f1sh"?  
GZ: It mean$ ya a fucking newbie, tuna man. And gimmie those cards, empty those pockets boi!  
Lux: Now wait a min--

I fucking ransacked this fool, and absolutely DESTROYED his wallet. Nobody rakes on Gazillion Bigbucks if I have anything to say about it, and I have the BIGBUCKS to call and raise any god damn pot around. After successfully emptying his pockets, I have Lux sit back down, pants-less. Was there a reason for him to go without pantaloons? No, but he doesn't know that which works in my favor~.

Lux: 1'm pretty sure th1s 1s a d1fferent game we're play1ng.  
GZ: No it aint. I'm just evening the field.  
Lux: By tak1ng my pants?  
GZ: Hey I'm not wearing any $lack$ either. $ee. Even.  
Lux: That's because your wearing a fancy dress th1ng. What 1s that, Japanese?  
GZ: It'$ a ""Cheong$am"", you di$$-cultural fuck. And it'$ Chine$e$.  
Lux: 1 hope you don't expect me to repeat that.  
GZ: *ra$berry* You can al$o call it a ""Qipoa"".  
Lux: Okay, so why do you wear one? You secretly part of the demograph1c?  
GZ: I like the $tyle. Make$ me feel like I'm on top of everything. Calling $hot$ and whatnot.

I'm not really sure why I like the Cheongsam. It feels right. It feels like me. Up until several months ago I didn't have anything to feel. Just a thought floating in the dark. The landscape of that Forbidden Trench is a weird one, I'll tell you that much. The greatest mystery of our existence really. If I had all the money in the world(which I kind of do) and put it into researching the trench, I wouldn't even get a cent back. The place is just unfathomable. No amount of cold hard cash can quantify its place in the world, which now is currently under thousands of rocks at the bottom of the sea. Don't ask, still coming to terms with how we escaped.

Lux: So what about the jacket?  
GZ: What about it??  
Lux: 1 don't remember you wear1ng one when 1 came to get you recu1ts. D1d you get that from a thr1ft store?  
GZ: If you mean the $tore I just bought out, then ye$.  
Lux: ...Excatly how many stores do you have under your name s1nce start1ng th1s club?  
GZ: Win the pot and I'll tell you.

Just then my boi Levi comes through the door with a mighty kick no less. That guy is always a riot. I love messing with him. Shouting out insults to each other is never a dull moment and when said moment does in fact slow down I usually just swindle some coinage from his ever so gracious person. The boy's loaded due to his DJ gig! Although he always spends most of it on new equipment to replace his destroyed one. Don't know how that keeps happening.

GZ: AYE~ it'$ ya boi DJ KOBRA. What up man?  
Levi: sod off.  
GZ: Alright well we're 'bout to $tart a game(finally). Want in??  
Levi: NO.

He then goes over to a bean bag chair and plops down grumpily. Wonder what's up with him today? Is he stuck on a new song?? That's almost always the case with Levi, can never get the sound he wants he says. Iunno what he talking about. All his tracks sound dope. I might need to invest in him for the future. I can tell this kid going far. Now if he could control that temper of his....

Lux: 1f you're look1ng for Hex6gn, he's help1ng Bezel 1n Garden Club.  
Levi: OI NOW YOU 4KIN' TELL ME. RIG4T W4EN I WAS GOIN' TO GET ALL COMFY LIKE. BLOODY 4ELL.  
GZ: Doe$ that mean your $kipping out on poker night??  
Levi: and w4at do you bloody care?! dont you 4ave work to do?!  
GZ: I can multita$k.  
Lux: 1 thought--

I shoot Lux with a poker chip right between the shades with deadly precision. He reels back nearly falling out of his seat. The chip lands gracefully back in my palm and I finish setting up the game(actually I was done awhile ago, because I know what I'm doing, but got distracted with having a conversation and Levi busting in). Even if the other members of the Cultural Festival Committee don't show, I still set there seat up just in case. I doubt there other club activities will keep them busy for long so this is a good wager, and if not then I can take a peek at the cards. I gave them ample time, there own fault if they dilly dally.

GZ: One game Levi. You. Me. And Tuna man over here.  
Lux: 1 w1ll never understand your poker l1ngo, but 1'm assum1ng "tuna man" 1s a bad th1ng.  
Levi: w4ere's your trousers?  
GZ: Right here. And he'll win them back if he win$ the pot.  
Levi: *smirk* good on ya. rig4t t4en. ill play your stupid game.  
GZ: YEAH.  
Levi: if only to see this bloke piss 'round.  
Lux: Welp. 1 guess 1 got my work cut out for me th1s time.  
GZ: Don't worry, fi$hie$. I'll explain all you need to know. 1st rule) empty yo pocket$.  
Levi: *empties random junk from his pockets including mp3player, several gba games, and lime flavored warheads*  
Lux: There 1s l1terally noth1ng else 1 have on me.  
GZ: Fork over yo $hade$~


	3. Three's a crowd, but four's a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izo perspective; how will sister Izo handle her rambunctious club mates this afternoon.

Entry 003 - Izo

I do really wish these kids would pay attention instead of goofing off with there phones. It's rather rude when I spend the extra time to tutor. It makes me wonder why they bother coming here in the first place. Homeroom should be spent making the most of it like getting a head start on homework or going over classwork, not watching the most popular videos on Y*utube. I sigh and close my notebook. The bell will ring any moment now so I doubt these people care enough to cram what little info the possible can inside there noodles now. I head out of the classroom and walk down the hall to my next destination: Cultural Festival Committee. When I open the door I am met with a scene to perplexing for words.

Lux: ...  
GZ: ...  
Izo: ...  
Levi: ...  
Lux: How do you do~

I am witnessing 3 UNO standoff and an assortment of candy, toys, and other personal items on hefty pile in the middle of the table. My friends are all standing, with one of them(our boss Lux) in there briefs. I don't know exactly what went down, but I know several code violations that have been broken, and if this continues countless others could be shattered.

Izo: what. i. LUX. PUT YOUR PANTS ON^3  
Lux: Would love to. Can't.  
Izo: eXactlY Y can't You?  
GZ: Because he lo$t them in a bet, again$t ME!!  
Lux: Actually you sw1ndled them before 1 made an off1cal bet. So techn1cal speak1ng that ant1e 1s foul.  
GZ: That'$ not a poker term!!  
Izo: then what's stopping You from putting on Your pants?  
Levi: he raised.  
Izo: what?  
Lux: 1 ra1sed. Now GZ has to do the same or she forf1ts.  
Izo: You guYs clearlY aren't even plaYing poker anYmore. when did this turn into uno???  
Levi: 4alf way t4oug4 t4e game. now can the 4ole, i got UNO.  
Lux: No you don't. 1 have UNO. 1 mean do you even know who hell 1 am?  
GZ: No one give$ a fuck 'bout the anime you watch Lux!! And UNO i$ mine BITCH.

No one in fact had uno. I don't know what everyone saw, but there counting is sorely lacking. Lux had 3 cards, GZ had 2 cards, And Levi had 4 cards. I could not tell the exact number depictions on these cards, but from what angle I could see it seemed like GZ, who was facing her back to me, had a Reverse card and a Yellow 2.

Izo: alright. okaY. game over. LuX get Your pants and put them on this instant^3  
Lux: 1unno 1zo. What you th1nk Gaz1llon?  
GZ: Folding already, punk?? Pre$$ure 2 hot 2 handle??  
Lux: D1d you hear what GZ called me? 1 can't lay off now. That's a poker term r1ght?  
GZ: No man it'$ not--  
Izo: Lux if You don't retrieve Your trousers RIGHT NOW, i will SEAM THEM TO YOUR UNDERWEAR^333  
Lux:  
GZ:  
Levi:  
Izo: do NOT test me Mr. Light bulb.  
Lux: yes ma'am ~n~  
GZ: (cackle cackle~)  
Levi: (smirk smirk)

Lux quickly recovers his pantaloons and in a flash(a bit overdoing it but what's done is done) has restored one of the rules: All students must adhere to proper dress code and remain in uniform, unless stated otherwise such as sports wear or club activities. The other two members go over to collect there loot, but an extended ruler snaps into the picture right in front of there ill gotten prize.

Izo: and what dears are You two doing?  
GZ: Uh well...$ince Lux had 2 fold--  
Izo: fold? i don't recall Lux making such a deal to begin with Miss Bigbucks.  
Levi: oi! i neva asked four any of dis. im OUT.  
Izo: the both of you are not getting off the hook here^3  
Levi: *gulp*  
Izo: it is not mY job to enforce rules, espciallY to those who should know better then to GAMBLE.  
GZ: hey we're not u$ing money!  
Lux: Th1s t1me~

I shoot GZ a look to which she shoots Lux a look of equal lethal dose. Lux seems to to have recovered his nerves after the scolding because despite the amount of scorn he's receiving from GZ, he is as cool as a cucumber. A stupid, angelic, totally full of himself cucumber. 

Izo: this isn't even mY territorY. where is Hex6gn? he was suppose to be in charge of disciplinary...*sigh*  
Lux: Yeah about that. He and Bezel are both busy w1th the Garden Club.  
Levi: 4kin' cause?  
Lux: Someth1ng w1th bugs. What do you expect? 1t's Bezel were talk1ng about.  
Izo: that does not explain Hex6gn's involvement.  
Lux: Floral arrangement.  
GZ: really?? i$ that the only rea$on??  
Lux: No, but that's as much as 1 got out of 1t.  
Izo: IN THE MEAN TIME, take Your respective belongings and put back the chairs. I don't want to leave this place a mess. Oh, did one of You flip over the couch? honestly...  
Levi: that was already like that when I walked in.  
Lux and GZ: No 1t wa$n't  
Levi: shut your bloody mouths, ya 4nkin sellswordin' wankers.  
Izo: wait shush...is that snoring?  
Lux: Really...  
GZ: oh yeah...gue$$ someone i$ taking a nap.  
Levi: who the bloody hell sleeps under a couch?  
???: zzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Levi:  
Izo:  
GZ:  
Lux: 1 know~

And with that Lux hops over and inspects the snoring log. Surprise surprise it was Sluggor all along. Absolutely know one saw this coming. Not a single guess could have been had. In fact the exact number is somewhere in the imaginary plane, and I am an expert on numerical complexes. The rest of us gather around our sleeping friend assist in the waking up process.

Lux: Why Sluggor what are you do1ng under here?  
Sluggor: zzzzzzzzzzzz  
Levi: ill wake him.  
Izo: no. your method consist of hitting with your foot or hitting things with a bat.  
Levi: sometimes i use both. yknow to mix it up a little.  
GZ: nice~  
Levi: sod off.  
Lux: Guys that won't be necessary. 1 got th1s. Oh Sluggor~ Come to us~ Reach for the l1ght~~~  
Sluggor: zzzzzznrk--!.........what.....do you want.  
Izo: how did you stir him so quicklY?  
Lux: 1t's all 1n the touch, my s1ster~.  
GZ: gro$$.  
Lux: Oh you know what 1 mean.  
Sluggor: what he means.....is he probed my dreams......and shined a sun directly into my retinas.....zzzz...  
Levi: harsh mate.  
Lux: Shush! The damage 1sn't permanent(probably). See he's shak1ng 1t off now!  
Izo: it appaers he is going right back to sleep.  
Sluggor: ..zzzzzzzzzzzz..  
Lux: Hey! Wakey wakey you lazy son of b1tch!  
Sluggor: zzznrk-- owwww. you kicked me....  
Levi: why cant i kick him?  
GZ: oh were kicking peep$ now??  
Lux: Why'd you k1ck me!?  
GZ: I was actually aiming for Levi--  
Izo: ENOUGH. JUST PLEASE. will someone go fetch Hex6gn alreadY. we desperatelY need to bring order back.  
GZ: iunno I think you do a pretty banging job.  
Izo: the gratitude is appreciated, but Your actions betraY You.  
GZ: oh would you look at that. my footprint i$ all over Levi rump~~  
Levi: THATS IT YA 4KIN--

The two proceed to strife about, throwing poker chips, flipping furniture(we just put that back, goodness), and causing a real mess of things in the rest of the room. Sluggor nods off once more to sleepy time junction. I do my best to separate the two children before the poor sleeping child get caught up in the cross-fire, but if you ever had to wrestle two cats away from each other the you should realize the act alone deserves meddles. Lux, like a neglectful father figure, does nothing to help and is quite enjoying my struggle. His smile is infectious, somehow causing my own facial structure which I refuse to admit submission towards. Curse you facial muscles!

Lux: 1 love th1s club so much~  
Sluggor: zzzzzzzzzz~


	4. No Luck Here, only angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is in a foul mood, an has a fouler attitude to this whole school day shtick

Entry 004 - Levi

My names Levi and I don't give a fuck what you think. Last name is not important, who even have lasts names? Apparently most people but I never bothered to come up with one. The lot of us aren't exactly "normal" so its astonishing we got like a "name" in the first place. Anyway after that clusterfuck of noise going on in the club room, I bounce. Not about to waste another minute with Lux and his usual club activity bullshit. And GZ can sod the hell off too, fucking c###. Right now all I care about is finding Hex, since I need his input for this new idea I got in mind. I have....a problem with ruining my equipment whenever inspiration hits the fucking dirt, which is to say I am in a rut. Half of the time I just move onto something else cause I don't like fucking waiting around for the tunes to come to me, but the other half is me expecting this song to come out excellent if my FUCKING BRAIN WOULD JUST PRODUCE CORRECTLY. FUCK. Why does my head have to suck at the most opportune moments? This whole "School Life" experience is just fucking bullshit and a time waster. Why do I care so much about making music? I'D LIKE TO KNOW THAT MYSELF, BUT LUX WON'T DISH OUT THAT INFO. Bloody hell. Fuck that c### too. All I can understand is each one of us just sort of "popped" into existence from a bubble somewhere. That parts hazy, and not because my memory is shit. It is but not like how normal peoples memory can fail them. My own noggin just isn't as developed due to the rapid sudden relation that "hey we're people now and not just dumb concepts of archaic bad stuff". Everyone else's memories seem to be adjusting in different times but most of us agree this is pretty fucking weird. I guess it's easier to ignore what happened 7 weeks ago and just live out a life here until we can get our bearings right. I fucking guess?

???: Levi, is that you?  
Levi: what? who--

Turns out while I was deep in thought about my next ruined piece of media, I walked right where I needed to: Garden Club. My subconscious somehow knew I wanted to meet Hex6gn and took the shortest route without me knowing it. Funny how these things tend to lead you in completely different avenues. I once tried playing this one track to the beat of a children's kid show intro and ended up making a pretty sweet remix. I guess it's worth experimenting at random to find those unexpected results. Would be nice if it happened more often. Normally I just hit dead ends and mash my equipment against said dead ends until I break through or break my equipment. My electronics usually give out first.

Hex6gn: it is so nice to see you, Levi.  
Levi: yeah good seeing you too man.  
Hex6gn: would you like to come inside? i am almost finished with the floral arrangements.  
Levi: ....is Bezel with you? i heard she was around here....  
Hex6gn: no, she left about a few minutes earlier. did you wish to speak with her?  
Levi: FUCK NO. 

I walk in and immediately am bombarded by the scent of 44 different flower scents. Yes it is exactly 44. Don't give me those shifty eyes, I should fucking know how many a number there are of things at any given point so long as it's a pattern of 4. Also don't fucking quote me. Also also shut the fuck up. As I scanned around the surroundings I see my bud walk to a corner and delicately adjust some flowers. It looks like he's playing with them, but he assures me that is not the case. How would I fucking know? You think I spend any time shitting the breeze with a god damn plant? "Yo tomatoes what's happening" "nothing much Levi, just busy being green" "nice stay green dude" "can't I'm preparing for the oncoming harvest so I gotta ripe up" I don't understand how Hex does it. All day he spends his time here. Just mindlessly tending to plants. That would drive me insane.

Hex6gn: is there something I may help you with, Levi? you look......agitated.  
Levi: oh good on ya for noticing, mate. real spot on there.  
Hex6gn: ......did i offend you?  
Levi: no....no it's fine. really. look im sorry. im fuckin' pissed i cant find the right chord.  
Hex6gn: ah so music troubles again.  
Levi: YES AGAIN. NOW SHUT UP AND HELP ME, MATE.  
Hex6gn: i can do that.

He finishes whatever it is with the flowers and walks over to a suitcase on the floor. He opens that up and produces one of those portable pianos. Whenever he helps me with musical related problems, which is fucking often, he busts out that thing. I think it's handy having one around, but constantly carrying the case sounds like a chore. I keep all my music on my electronics and flashdrives for easy portability. Lugging around the more extreme equipment would be more painful than its worth. Also cause I only do that during gigs. Saves me time whenever the guys set up for me so all I gotta do is just plug in my shit.

Levi: not that im complaining, but why you lugging that case around?  
Hex6gn: it would certainly be more time consuming if i were to move the grand piano from the Music Room.  
Levi: okay sure. but like isnt there a smaller version for these? why dontcha use an iPad?  
Hex6gn: technology such as the "iPad" do in fact make tasks like these easier. however i find it more rewarding to play on classical instruments as oppose to those on your electronics you are so fond of.  
Levi: you got a fuckin problem with my equipment Hex????  
Hex6gn: none what so ever, my dear collage. if these electronics bring you joy then i have no business in telling you how to operate your life.  
Levi: ....youre really hard to stay pissed at yknow?  
Hex6gn: i would like to believe this is one of my better qualities.  
Levi: oh yeah then whats considered your worse one huh?  
Hex6gn: anger.  
Levi: ....

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. SHIT. I really fucking stepped on that landmine. God dammit. Of fucking course he has anger issues. I mean everyone gets a piss storm once in awhile, yours fucking surely, but whenever he's in a royal pisser do things turn shit side up. And i completely forgot that like the DUNCE i am. Its always been a sore subject for my mate Hex whenever its mentioned about controlling ones temper, even if he doesn't say anything. Honestly most of us wouldn't know about his little issue if it weren't for the reminder Lux gave out after our original departure from the Forbidden Trench. I wasn't really paying attention at the time, but the gist was the more pissed off Hex feels the more fires erupt around him. He's basically a walking Inferno, the literal embodiment of HELL itself, which I guess was obvious if you took longer then 4 seconds looking at him, but then again why would the lord of all fires and catastrophes spend his time gardening? Even deities have hobbies.

Levi: i....Hex, mate im--  
Hex6gn: it is quite alright, Levi. i have no animosity towards your brief lapse in awareness.  
Levi: ....  
Hex6gn: truly you have nothing to feel guilty over. it should be said i have an anger problem. one that is currently under control thanks to my hobby as a gardener. and also music. music is a good way to soothe one's soul.  
Levi: you got that fucking right.  
Hex6gn: now let us get started. where exactly did you have a problem with?  
Levi: right here....oh and....um....if you wanna talk about your stuff--  
Hex6gn: i understand. and do realize this heart to hear extends to yourself, Leviathan.  
Levi: im nowhere near as royally pissed as you mate.  
Hex6gn: perhaps not, but no matter the range of one's wrath, people are always allowed to feel emotions and when those emotions run amok is when you need a friend the most. so confide in me, Levi, as i have confide in you.  
Levi: Hex....  
Hex6gn: you are welcome. now back to music. 1,2,3--  
Levi: 4!!!!


	5. 5 of Spades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bezel is tending to her hobby, fostering moths and their larval. She stops by the Garden Club whom Hex6gn is quite acquainted with...

Entry 005 - Bezel

Sometimes I wonder if I'm really here in the world. I only awakened some weeks ago and I still feel disconnected from everything. Everything that is besides my love for moths and there offspring's. Those cute little faces and there fuzzy bodies fill me with joy in abundance. I love taking care of there larvae state, feeding them leaves and watching them climb in there little house habitats I've built for them. Izo helped me with the finer measurements, but I insisted on doing all the major work. These were my babies and nobody was going to touch them. Anyway I heard from Hex6gn there was going to be a meeting afterschool, but as usually I didn't see how that concerned me.

~Minutes in the past but not many~

Hex6gn: So I take it you will not be attending our meeting?  
Bezel: You should already know the answer by now.  
Hex6gn: I...understand, However I do believe it would be in your best interest to attend.  
Bezel: I think it would be in your best interest to find another member.  
Hex6gn: Did Lux not promise you a room to commit to your hobbies in its fullest? Surely the terms are acceptable?  
Bezel: I got a room. It smells and not in the usual "nature smells". If he was serious then he would have gotten me a larger room for my work.

Hex6gn sighs and looks off one of his many assorted plants. He asked me to help nature some of them and provide the necessary floral maintenance, which usually involves letting my larval munch on leaves and taking a dump for added fertilizer. Sometimes if they were lucky they would also munch on invading species which provide food for my growing little children and more potent fertilizer for the plants once said children excrete themselves. I'm sure some of you out there might find this explanation "disgusting", to which I say: "bug off". I never asked for your opinion. The door is right there if you're feeling a little queasy, lightweight. Hex6gn moves over to the Gloriosa Lily or "Fire Lilies" and carefully inspects the plant. Seems one of my children found there way there and began munching on the stem. I look towards Hex6gn fearing he would swat my poor baby aside, but he does no such thing. Instead he carefully cradles him and hands me my precious bean like a parent hands there infant to another parent, preferably when the child is asleep. I take my adorable larval child Lester from Hex6gn. Yes I name my moths, get over it.

Bezel: .....  
Hex6gn: You do not need to say anything.  
Bezel: Good. I wasn't.  
Hex6gn: However you should consider changing the diet for Lester.  
Bezel: What, why? Lester loves leaves.  
Hex6gn: That is indeed true, however it seems Lester now has a taste for more then just leaves.  
Bezel: If you're telling me how to raise my children, Satan--

I speak with an all-consuming malice, the kind that swallows background noise leaving only an eerie and cold vacuum in it's presence. The various bugs from outside all go quiet, awaiting further instruction. The 5 house flies that exist in this very room stop whatever fly business they were doing and hover above my head, forming a crown or halo like formation.It may seem rash or in poor taste to be angry, but I will not tolerate anyone who calls into question my methods on raising my bug children, not even one of the 7 Infernal Princes of Death. Hex6gn on the other hand is as calm as a simple house candle, waving his hand to dismiss the situation. I tensed reflexively, as do my children, rushing to my aid and buzzing intensively, but then realize he was showing peace. I let go of my angry and the rest of my kin go about there daily bug lives scattering and scuttling their cute bug like legs(and wings, a majority of them had wings). Hex6gn could at any moment blow up in a torrent of pure rage and the temperature of his surroundings would engulf the whole school in hellfire. But he chooses not to for some unknown reason. It's honestly nerve-racking trying to figure out if he's going to loose it once and for all, but if you notice the thermometer rise abnormally that was a sure sign everyone would be charred. 

Hex6gn: That was certainly a number of......children? Is that what you call all the insects around here?  
Bezel: .....  
Hex6gn: You seem tense, would you like some tea? I can set a pot for you.  
Bezel: Sure, whatever.

Hex6gn walks over to the edible section of plants and finds tea leaves for plucking. He then gathers a modest amount and walks over to the cupboards for glasses. Since this is the Garden Club, most equipment in here are of the garden variety, but there are a few beakers used for science experiments. He pours some water in a glass, which heats up in a manner of seconds and then adds the leaves, letting them simmer until they gradually fall to the bottom of the glass.

Bezel: Isn't that against the rules?  
Hex6gn: Perhaps, but I do take great care in washing all equipment thoroughly once used. You have nothing to worry over.  
Bezel: So it's okay to break the rules so long as nobody knows.  
Hex6gn: Rules do not exist to bind you, they exist so you may know your freedoms.  
Bezel: .....  
Hex6gn: Also I find that "breaking" a rule is wholly dependent on the situation at hand.

He shows his glass. The leaves at the bottom swish across like little bugs who scurry across the floor(I'll include as many bug analogies as I want dammit. Bug off.)

Hex6gn: The glass was cleaned. It is currently in use for making some delicious tea. Once consumed I will wash the glasses and no harm will be done. It would be ideal to have cups in place, but it seems there is no need for such containers in the Garden Room.  
Bezel: Sucks to be you.  
Hex6gn: *chuckles* I suppose. Your drink is ready.

He poured me a glass in another smaller beaker. Like he said it was clean as a whistle. I took a few sips and stared out the window wondering what am I doing with my life.

Bezel: .....if you don't need anything else, I'm going then.  
Hex6gn: Thank you for visiting again, Bezel. I hope you find joy in whatever your hobby entails.  
Bezel: Yeah.....you too, Hex6gn.

I placed the beaker on a nearby table and rush outside letting a big sigh escape my lips. Dealing with Hex6gn and all his posititvity is exhausting. Staying mad isn't worth it. It's not impossible to hate him, but you have to ask yourself why bother with it? He choose a path of nonviolence I should be grateful everyone is in one piece still. But for whatever reason something about him irks me. Like this whole flower crown wearing persona of his is just an act. He didn't dedicate himself to gardening, but one day I saw him in the Garden Clubroom on his knees. When I peeked in he was holding a single Fire Lily in his hands, dirt all around. He was in the process of moving the Lily to better soil and was taking extra care not to damage it any further. It was so unlike him. Why? Well you should probably ask Hex6gn yourself. After that he regularly visited the club before or after attending the meetings in Cultural Festival Committee. Speaking of there was another one today Hex6gn mentioned. It's probably over by now so I'll just go back to my usual studies and nurture by little babies some more. I'm still annoyed with the room setup but at least it's quiet and out of the way, like a nice cozy cocoon in the corner of a window sill.....


	6. There was fire, and it Consumed me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an unknown time, a boy and a girl escape a raging inferno. Whom are these two I wonder?

Entry 006 - Hex6gn

I remember only fire and anguish. The flames surrounded me, smoke filled the air. There was a faint voice calling out......someone with me......why were they so distant? As the fires grew I began to understand they did not hurt me. I was the fire, the raging inferno. Why was I commanding fire? Where did I come from? Who keeps calling my name so faintly?

???: h--  
???: he--

The voice grew a little more distant. I could not make out the syllables of that sound. I looked around myself to gain a better understanding. Everything was on fire, engulfed and burning. What vague imagery I could see was a room. I was in a room, a room in which was crumbling from the intense heat of my fire, my rage. "Rage". I rolled the word across my tongue. "My...Rage". Why was I angry. Who was I angry at--

???: hex--!!  
???: hex--!!

There is that voice again, but they sound muffled. Were they coughing? Ah yes the smoke must be getting to them, there voice depleting with each breath as the oxygen is consumed. I continued my gaze at the room, the fire continue burning. Portraits melted, tables collapsed, furniture adding more fuel to this inferno, and finally a bed. I was in a bedroom......the top floor. This bedroom would not last much longer. I should know this place, but the memory is not there. I know I was here for a reason, and yet I can barely recall my own name. That voice said something. Was it my name or the name of someone else. I finally looked back to where the voice was coming from and saw a girl.

???: HEX6GN.  
???: HEX6GN. LISTEN. WE HAVE TO GO.

She approached me, arm across her face coughing. She was right in my face and I had not realized it. I was caught in the daze of the growing heat even though I knew I would not suffer. She tried to catch her breath, but continued coughing. Her hair looked singed or perhaps still on fire. I was not sure. This girl grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me quiet violently.

???: PLEASE. HEX6GN. PLEASE COME BACK TO ME. IT'S NOT YOUR--

An explosion erupted from below. I knew it was from something gas related. It caught something and produced a chain reaction. I knew this because I was part of the flame. As part of the flame I could sense the surrounding area. I saw things as if I were there, but I was not. I was still standing in her room......wait......her room. I know this room, it belongs to--

???: WE'RE LEAVING *violent cough* NOW.

She pulls on my arm and we jump through collapsing debris. In the same spot I was standing I could feel the fire weaken the ceiling above and come crashing down. There was so much smoke. We should not be running, but we should be crawling. Perhaps the fire was too intense and it was more important to get out quickly. I ducked under beams of wood, and she leaped over chairs and dressers. As we ran towards the stairs I foresaw how crowed they were with debris. We could not go this way. The fire and smoke was too much and she could not handle much more of this. To my right I saw a window. I looked towards my friend and pointed.

???: NO. WE CAN'T *cough cough* THAT WOULD CREATE A BACK DRAFT.

She was right of course. This girl was so bright although you would not think so in this current predicament since she was covered thoroughly with ash. Her hair now looked more burned and her arms were starting to steam as she kept patting her clothes down before they caught more on fire. She was doing her best to keep from breathing in more smoke. This most be exhausting on her part. I raised my hands for a moment trying to read the roaring of the flames. "Burn more. Hotter, stronger" they seem to say. "No, Stop" I protested. "We are cross they countered, she will pay for her sins and be absolved by the fire". My mind was starting to daze again. Something I do not remember. Was she at fault? No. There is no time for doubt. I must......keep her safe. 

Hex6gn: I...can do this. I...can protect you.  
???: I KNOW. BUT THIS IS TOO *cough cough*  
Hex6gn: I......can calm down......  
???: THIS *violent cough* ISN'T *cough cough* YOUR FAULT!!!  
Hex6gn: Glo--

I sense another explosion, bigger and probably enough to collapse the entire floor. I did not have time to find a safer route. I raised my hands higher and demanded the fires to calm. For a small brief moment they did. The smoke parted and the flames quieted. The both of us were in a little bubble of safety. But that moment did not last. From the fires, the voice rang out "Why do you stop us? We serve you, lord of the inferno. It is your sword and it is you who purges those whom are unclean" The concentration was intense, and for the first time since recalling myself in that room I started to feel engulfed. I was loosing control. "If you do not let us burn" the fires cried "we will serve another master, a better master!". I fell to my knees, the strain of containing all this fire was so much. So angry, unforgiving........hurt......why was I hurting? What have I done?

???: OH TO HELL WITH IT.

I do not believe young ladies should be using such language, especially in a time as dire and ill advised as this, but she picked up a burning table piece and threw it against the window. I was awestruck, and in another moment I was forced out the window by the explosion I could not contain. It happened so fast I had little time to process. All I remember was falling to what I would assume to be the ground and shocked to realize it was water instead. As I sunk I kept thinking about the fires that engulfed the house. The property. The one girl in the bedroom with me. Oh dear god......

Hex6gn: Gloria. GLORIA.

My voice faltered, under the water all I could do was look in horror as the house I barely recalled collapsed on itself. The shimmering image dissolved and I sunk further down. Eventually I hit the bottom and there I stayed for a long time in silence going over the events that played. Why was I in that room that day? That was the single thought that kept me conscious throughout my time down here. It was most likely thanks to this thought I did not succumb to whatever other entities that awaited those who reach the Forbidden Trench as I would soon be told about. Focusing on one's own memory helped dissuade intrusive subconscious thoughts, as I learned. And so for an untold amount of time I focused on this single thought, up until I heard voices. These were not the same as flames from the burning house. They were two, one sounding full of himself, prideful. And one sounding unsure, full of doubt. These voices were calling out to me. Somehow I knew I should move closer to them and was greeted with a mischievous smile behind sunglasses.

Hex6gn: I am thou...thou art--  
Lux: Yeah no we're skipping that bit. You almost fried me alive!!!


	7. Everything's an absolute BORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what this sleepy boi is up to. Nothing much, as par for the course, but he seems rather troubled by events within himself.

Entry 007 - Sluggor

Why is everyone so noisy all the time? All I want to do is sleep. It's nice and cozy and causes no problems at all...Lux says its a good idea for me to keep a record of things which is why he went out of his way to hand us each a note book. We get to write whatever we like in it. I think that's tiresome. I don't like writing, or doing work in general. Why bother? You'll have to do more stuff in the future anyway so take a break now....maybe...stay here.....zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sluggor: zzzzzzz  
Lux: Jegus. Do you have to snore so loud?  
Sluggor: zzzzrk!  
Lux: Wakey Wakey sleepy.  
Sluggor: where is everyone......?  
Lux: They all left. If you were awake you could have joined myself and GZ for a lovely game of poker.  
Sluggor: what happened to your pants.  
Lux: I lost a bet.

Lux was wearing pants a little too small for him. He must have left them in the dryer for too long, they shrunk to the size of shorts. I think that's against school dress code but nobody in the Cultural Festival Committee ever really follows the rules. Good thing cause I like my snuggly, warm hoodie. Lux takes a minute to re-just his "pants" before pulling out a chair.

Lux: Come. Sit. Time we got to talking.  
Sluggor: do we have to......?  
Lux: Well I don't want you snoozing on the floor again. You're always too comfortable in that sleeping bag of yours.  
Sluggor: you look....uncomfortable...  
Lux: I am, these things are really riding up there. However you are stalling. Now. Sit.

I rub my eyes and walk over to an empty seat. Before I can get comfortable, Lux places a stack of papers in front of me. The loud sound snaps me alert and awake. I hate being alert. Too much pressure.

Lux: Do you know what these are?  
Sluggor: papers.  
Lux: Good! Your eyes work. What else?  
Sluggor: there...blank....  
Lux: Splendid! The boy can be taught!!!  
Sluggor: what exactly do you want from....me.....*yawn*  
Lux: Hey! Hey! No dosing off! I need you to make and hand out flyers for our upcoming event.  
Sluggor: upcoming event......?  
Lux: Yes. We're holding a celebration and gotta let the school know about all the fun to be had.  
SLuggor: what are we--  
Lux: Who knows. You got to draw the event.  
Sluggor: what.  
Lux: Draw or paint, whichever works.  
Sluggor: no...i mean what do you mean.  
Lux: Well we can't celebrate anything without knowing what to celebrate. So go on and make something to get us excited for.  
Sluggor: is that what this clubs about...and why we only ever seem to be active on days during festivals....?  
Lux: We're active even off duty. Honestly this club is just a cover so the rest of you can take time and adjust to the new concept of "free will". What better place to find yourself then anime school life~~?  
Sluggor: .......

I look at the blank stack of papers, picking one up and give it a flip. It's blank just like he said and filled with an infinite amount of potential to be anything, whatever I want. For a brief second I ponder how I could shape this concept into something tangible, but then get a sharp reminder why I do not. I place it back down again in disgust. Having to work and make something out of nothing is not worth it in the end. What do I get out of this? Lux and the others praise? At most that's 6 people not counting myself. 6 people who think my art is worth something. 6 people who only care whenever I make something worthwhile. 6 people who don't look beyond the art and see the deeper meanings, the frustrations, the annoyances, the dissatisfaction in myself, a so called "artist" as I try and make SOMETHING to be proud of. They don't understand this feeling of DREAD. This feeling of FEAR that nothing will really be good enough. The VOID in my very being where my heart once was for the craft; I am no artist. I'm just a boy who doodles on paper, nothing more and nothing less. I look back to Lux and he somehow managed to grab a coffee while I was distracted.

Lux: *sips coffee*  
Sluggor: why did you wake me.  
Lux: To work.  
Sluggor: ........  
Lux: Don't like that answer? Then ask a better question. *coffee sipping continues*  
Sluggor: i was asleep. i was happy. i wasn't bothered by anything. i wasn't bothering anyone. then you woke me up. why would you do that......?  
Lux: If you don't work how can you improve? I woke you up so you can better hone your talent. Also you weren't happy.  
Sluggor: i was--  
Lux: Not a single bone was happy.  
Sluggor: I was--  
Lux: From the hair on your head to the nail on your toes. You were absolutely d--  
Sluggor: I WAS RECOVERING. AND THEN YOU FELT THE ***NEED*** DISTURB ME. TO TAKE ME OUT OF MY COMFORT. MY PLACE OF SOLITUDE AND SANCTUARY.  
Lux: You were comfortable on the floor?  
Sluggor: I WAS COMFORTABLE IN MY BUBBLE UNTIL YOU FUCKING POPPED IT, ASSHOLE.  
Lux: And there it is.

I don't know what came over me. I never get upset, especially over Lux's comments. For some reason the way he kept pestering me about my arts really rubbed me the wrong way. He continued to poke and poke at my self-conscious talent to the point of outrage. I slummed in my seat in embarrassment and frustration. This here is exactly why I sleep all the time. Emotions are so painful to go through. They only cause tiresome situations where you talk about feelings and feel better afterwards. Well I don't feel better. I don't want to feel anything. Why do we have to feel at all??????? It's too much to deal with.

Lux: I can't force you to work. Despite whatever you make think of me, I'm not interested in being a bossy bossman.  
Sluggor: ...  
Lux: You're free to hate me all you like, in fact I encourage it! Feeling anything is worth more then feeling nothing.  
Sluggor: ...  
Lux: Sleeping around, taking a snoozer, napping. Whatever you call it is only ever momentary. A break while you get adjusted to your situation.  
Sluggor: like...this school.  
Lux: Yup. Eventually we have to get the ball rolling, and start making things happen. Whatever that is. However expecting things to just "happen" without effort and input isn't doing you any favors. You are an artist, dear Sluggor, so therefore you are a creator. A "Scuplturer of Dreams" if you will.  
Sluggor: "sculptor".  
Lux: Close enough. My point is as an artist you can never quite stop making art. True you may not always have your tools or medium at hand, but those come from the mind. As long as you have a head full of ideas, you won't have to worry about art.  
Sluggor: but my art sucks.  
Lux: No one popped out the womb an artisan. Except gods from mythology I guess. There not relevant to us right now.  
Sluggor: arent we technically--  
Lux: Shush! If you have this much energy to pick apart my words then pick apart your ideas and place them on the paper. Who cares how they look?  
Sluggor: i do.......  
Lux: And yet you also care so little about yourself. See? You need to strike a balance and I'm here to set that for you.  
Sluggor: ...  
Lux: How about this, we work on the flyers together? You can't suck as you claim if you do a collaboration.

I look him in the eye. Even with his sunglasses, I could see behind them how sincere he was. Lux is insufferable and always full of himself, but sometimes if the moment called for it, he could be a friend, a tether everyone could grab a hold of. I sat up and looked again at the blank papers. How much time do I waste stalling for a project or contiplating over how to start one? 

Sluggor: we can suck together...i guess....  
Lux: Bold of you to say for someone in inspiration range.  
Sluggor: you...are going to inspire me...?  
Lux: What better inspiration then a literal "Angel". Go ahead Picasso, make me shine~

I spent the rest of the period making flyers with Lux, all the while Lux kept egging me on how important it was to capture his "humble" side. I don't know how relevant it was to the event I had planned, but since he's giving me something to work with I should make the attempt to try. We finished the flyers and hanged them around the school.


	8. I make a deal with the Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bezel would like a word with Lux...

Entry 008 - Bezel 

I am told I should make an attempt to understand others. Hex6gn, like an annoying fly that won't leave you alone, keeps pestering this fact to me. The message lingers around the back of my mind, buzzing and bumping into other ideas. Against my better judgement, I take him up on that offer go to one of these meetings Lux holds. It's honestly a waste of time, time I could spend feeding and watching the development of my children. At the very least this trip will give me an excuse to confront Lux for better living arrangements for my babies. I turn the corner and, unexpectedly, bump into Sluggor who was putting up flyers. What on earth could he be doing up and about?

Bezel: ...  
Sluggor: ow.  
Bezel: Sluggor.  
Sluggor: Bezel.

He stares at me, expectingly, like someone lost in a dazed and not really sure where they are at the moment. Typical response for a guy who's asleep all the time. Before I could ask, Lux shows up to "enlighten" the situation. He's been really pushing for that phrase some time now. Thinks it makes himself more important and inspiring. I find that rather proud of him and not in the usual positive connotation . His pride is that of a Maratus Caerules or better known as the "Dancing Peacock Spider"(the one that shakes it's colorful thorax), showing off his brilliance in hopes of attracting a mate. In this specific instance he's trying to attract the school into participating for the following event; The Star Festival.

Lux: Hey buddy why the sudden pause? Already taking a break, huh? We just started!  
Sluggor: weve been at this for a while now.....  
Lux: Really, how long?  
Sluggor: i dont--  
Lux: Oh look Bezel's here. You're almost never around when I need you.  
Bezel: Something I plan to stick to.  
Lux: Is it because I..."insect" you~?

The phrase is "bug" and he knows it. I immediately regret ever taking Hex6gn's advice. I should have known better then to deal with this stupid charade of social interactions. I turn on a heel and was about to walk back, when Lux sidesteps in front of me. How he keeps appearing in those blind spots is also bugging me to hell.

Bezel: Move.  
Lux: Oh come now, let's just get along for once. Why are you so content with being alone?  
Bezel: I won't repeat myself, Lucifer. Move or I will move you.  
Sluggor: uhhhh Lux....i think shes serious...  
Lux: Okay okay, but humor me this. You want to get back to your fun bug project right?  
Bezel: ...  
Lux: Well what would you say to having more room to house your...children was it? Now how does that--

I reach out and instantly close each individual finger around Lux's neck. He instinctively flinches, caught off guard by the sudden motion, and in one timely foot maneuver, I manage to make him loose balance crashing to the floor with an audible "thud". He groans but otherwise never loose the mischievous smile of his. No that's not entirely correct. Mischievous is what GZ is. Someone who knows how to have fun while also collecting the winnings of a poker game. Lux smile is more sinister, maniac, and possibly more cunning. Sluggor drops his papers and is watching to see what happens next. A crowd started to gather around, seemingly out of nowhere. This school that Lux arranged for us is a strange one. I'll walk some days without seeing a single soul, but other times I see students huddled together or scuttling to there next class. How or why Lux placed us here also eludes me but I do not care however, for I am fully invested into keeping him grounded, my hand never letting go completely of his neck. Naturally this is just to psyche him out. I have no plans on strangling my so called "boss".....yet.

Lux: You...you certainly been...taking lessons from Hex...haven't ya~~~?  
Bezel: He's part of disciplinary actions, the only law enforcement of this establishment.  
Lux: Did he...also show you...how to choke a bitch out?  
Bezel: No. Choking requires me to restrict the airflow. I have done nothing reach for your neck and tip you over with your own force.  
Lux: Well I'll be damned. You're right. And here I thought you were ready to take me out for good. Now if you could just--  
Bezel: I will be making demands here, Lucifer. Your promised a suitable place for my children.  
Lux: Isn't that what I gave you?  
Bezel: I have received a room no bigger then a supply closet.  
Lux: That's because it is a supply closet. I cleaned it out and let you take over.  
Bezel: ...  
Lux: Okay so I personally didn't clean that out. Hex and Izo did most of the work and I supervised.  
Bezel: How is it that you are more lax then the supposed Sin of Sloth right next to you?  
Sluggor: .......

Sluggor, who's droopy eyes were still fixated on us, was slowly picking up the papers he dropped. His expression says it all: uncertainty. He doesn't know what to do next and decides the only course of action is to do nothing. Or it would be nothing if those flyers on the floor weren't beckoning someone to pick them up. Why has he shown a sudden interest in these papers? In all my time at the school I have not seen him remotely interested in any activity. Not even his own hobby of painting. But for some ungodly reason he is determined to finish what he has started and that.....is quite remarkable. Did Lux stir him into following his passion? The thought leaves me unsettled. I refuse to let someone as Lux inspire anyone of us into doing an activity for his leisure.

Sluggor: if...you dont mind Bezel....can you get off of Lux now?  
Bezel: I actually do mind. I mind the fact Lux's promise was shallow and purposely left vague.  
Lux: Hey not my fault you didn't read the fine print--

I stare back at him, lower my head and as quietly as possible recount the "favor" he "owes". Secrets that he has entrusted to each of us as a sign of good faith. Secrets that, if leveraged correctly, could spell the end for him and his ambitious ideals. This is the sole reason we play along in this land of dreams and anime, or at least this is the reason why I humor him. Lux's signature smile falters to an uncomfortable sigh. He knows the card I play and would be a fool to not take this seriously.

Lux: Alright fine. I'll see what I can do.  
Bezel: You will do what I deem necessary and suitable for my children to thrive.  
Lux: Yeah okay. Fine. Just get off me and I'll head over and figure something out.

I release my grasp from his neck and let him up. Let it be known I am not without mercy. I know he won't try to weasel his way out again of our deal.

Sluggor: what about the flyers......?  
Lux: We'll put that on hold, unless you wanna finish by yourself?  
Sluggor: ...um....  
Lux: Splendid! Then if no one else needs my attention, I'm off to redecorate!

And with that Lux and I walk to find a more variable home for my little bug babies. The crowd, which seemingly dispersed without my knowledge, was no where to be seen, as if they were never really there to begin with. I look over my shoulders and spot Sluggor looking down at his flyers and then at the empty walls. He seems perplexed on what to do now that nobody is bossing him around. Lux and I turn a corner before Sluggor can reach a conclusion, that's when everything goes to shit.


	9. Spitting Breeze with Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We jump back to 7 weeks before the current events of this story. Where Lux and Arkhos trade stories and shoot the breezes with one another.

Entry 009 - Lux 

Alright back in the saddle. Time to steer this narrative to something plot related, but not before we take a small detour and recount that fateful day I single handley saved everyone's asses. Now I really do hate getting sidetracked, one of my least favorite qualities if I must be honest, but sometimes you just have to indulge in a little bit of school sheningary in order to get a fresh perspective. Call it a "school break" if you will. *Ahem* right after we had that run in with my old buddy Arkhos, I immediately suggested taking some time for ourselves to get adjusted to this new life(not me personally since I've been around quite awhile). Hex6gn was the first to ask what do I mean by that. I tell him you'll see when we get there. Then, to my surprise, Sluggor asks a question(this was before we had that character growth later). 

Sluggor: is...he coming with us...?  
Lux: Who, Arkhos? Nah he's busy with his own plans...right?

I look over to him, who at this point was minding his business swinging an object around his finger. Don't know what this guys deal with those things. Calls them "pendulums" and says there used for divination. So he's a seer now? Some kind of chaotic fortune teller? A potential prophet for the "End of Days"??? Who can say, but his presence is giving me war flashbacks. I really can't stress how "Anarkhos" or in the modern tongue "Anarchy" itself chilling out under the sea is a surreal experience; a scary, menacing, can totally wreck your precious angel face experience. For those of you who aren't familiar with the concept of Gods and there ilk, let me clue you in on something: they are often times the aspect of something or hold multiple aspects of something. Take Zeus, he's the father of the gods(literally, look it up), creator of lightning, eagles, Law and Order(not the show),king of the sky and potentially the universe among many other things. He's also the WORST father, and had child support been a thing, would no doubt be in debt right now. Also uh...doesn't know how to take a hint and respect boundaries? Many of those children were not made out of fatherly sense to nurture. Dude was just drunk off being a god and powerful. 

Anyway my point is he created aspects, or those aspects are what created him, who can say? What I say is anyone who is said aspect personified is a deadly creature, myself and my siblings included. "But Lux, by that insightful logic doesn't that make your friends, the 7 Deadly Sins, the bad guys?" Oh ho ho hooooo~ See this is where things get interesting. For every aspect to a person, there is a positive or negative attached. Back to Zeus again, he has a LOT of negative stories surrounding him, but he also has some pretty fun and not-so-questionable confrontations with the people of Greece. Thanks to him there is the concept of Laws, him being more or less the father of them. Laws help keep order out of chaos, which sounds pretty positive if you ask me. Now this is just the surface meaning here, if I were to go depth about every single little aspect a god governs let alone how well these aspects relfect on the common people we'd be here all day(and I don't really have a concept for time down in the Thought Oceans). Suffice to say, and to keep things nice and bundled, each god, deity, hero, or really anyone from mythos has something to derive from. Whether it be earlier versions of themselves or complete alternate takes(such as Zeus and Jupiter, two dudes who did mostly the same thing but went about them differently depending on the times. Romans were more military focus and so were there patrons gods.)

In the span of me explaining this entire history lesson, Arkhos was now using his pendulum to make those stringy picture things I don't know the name of. I think kids used to play these back in the day, whenever that was. Sluggor seems fascinated by the images. The rest of my crew have also begun to spread out a little and stretch there legs. Hex and Levi are in one area, Izo GZ and Bezel are having girl time in another. This leaves myself squarely in the middle of it all. I suppose I should get on and figure out what Arkhos is planing on doing here. He says he's not interested in my neck of the woods, but we all know that's bullshit. I invented bullshittig the day I fell on my ass out of Heaven. Or was I struck down because of my bullshit? Gods its been forever since the I've been upstairs, I'll get back to you on that. I stride my way over to Sluggor, who was still captivated by the string crafts, keeping a close eye on Arkhos. Can never be be too cautious with an Agent of Chaos.

Lux: And what do we have here? Arkhos, Chieftain of Anarchy doing pallor tricks?  
Sluggor: these tricks are...pretty cool to look at...  
Arkhos: Hahaha, you never fail to bring a smile to my face, Lucifer.  
Lux: Please, Lucifer was what pops nicknamed me. Call me Lux  
Arkhos: Very well, Morningstar, or would that make you Morningfell now? Haha~  
Lux: ...  
Arkhos: I jest, friend. You don't need to have such a serious look around me.  
Lux: Old habits, but enough about me. What are you doing here? Other then the usual "scouting for potential advisories".  
Sluggor: can...can i try that...?

Sluggor asks him for the string. Arkhos hands it over with a brief description for how to art with a simple tool. Sluggors sits down and fiddles his hands like a mad man, making various gestures I'm sure would be insulting to the crowd who can read sign language. I am sorry you need to witness that.

Arkhos: I needed to get away, I grow tired of the chaos on my home world.  
Lux: But you love chaos.  
Arkhos: Oh I do very much, but if you keep at something you love for so long, eventually you come to dread it. How am I suppose to love my work if I'm in a foul mood?  
Lux: Yeah I get that. Hate working without my cup of joe.  
Arkhos: Isn't that the reason you defected from your previous group? A, how you say, "conflict of interest"?   
Lux: Something like that, I'll fill you in later. Back to your dilemma. Why here? You think the bottom of the ocean is a get away vacation spot?  
Arkhos: Not necessarily ideal, but it does provide the breathing room I need. Also does it strike you as odd we can linger here without repercussions? I was sure once I releaized where I am I would drown and possible implode due to pressure.  
Lux: Fun Fact; this is the Thought Ocean. Doesn't really behave like a regular ocean would. You got some minor fishes here and there, I think, but this place is just a bunch bubbles floating aimless along the currents. You can stay indefinitely without the worry of drowning or water pressure.  
Arkhos: I see. So that's why I have no trouble breathing.   
Lux: Also until recently, this was all there was to the Thought Ocean. Little bubbles of ideas floating around in sea of consciousness. Where we are right now is, or was, the Forbidden Trench. Pretty sure it's caved in now, but knowing this place another one will pop up somewhere. That's just how these dreams work...  
Arkhos: Oh so we are in the realm of dreams? Fascinating...

I don't like how he focused on that last bit. Gives off "i will betray you and all your love ones" vibes. I better steer this conversation back to something less backstabbing. Something else to hold his interest for awhile...something like...old friends.

Lux: Hey Arkhos, remember those buddies I had a conflict of interest with?  
Arkhos: Hmm, what about them?  
Lux: Want to go and say hi?


	10. Window Shopping(and Entering)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are dropped off in front of a random school. Where and why are the questions of the day.

Entry 010 - Sluggor 

I can't really remember well what happened during that first day out of the Forbidden Trench. I remember some orange guy that Lux was jumpy around, he gave me this string to play with. He can make all sorts of shapes, but I keep making the same jumbled mess. Lux and Arkhos were talking about something when Lux turned to me and said he needed to go visit some place for awhile. Before he did, he lead everyone to a new bubble that formed and inside we found a school. I don't know what a school was doing inside a bubble, but Lux assured us not to think too hard on the subject and just enjoy ourselves. He would be right back, but in the meantime to explore the classrooms and find things that would interest us. In a matter of moments both him and Arkhos vanished in a bundle of feathers. Another cool trick I would have to ask about once he gets back.

Levi: What now?  
Hex6gn: I believe our boss has given us orders to explore the school.  
Levi: Boss my ass.  
Hex6gn: You do not like him?  
Levi: "Boss" is a wanker.  
GZ: haha!! up top Levi!!

GZ had her hand raised for a high five. Levi looked at her with an annoyed expression. He did nothing and left her hanging up there. That seems rude if you ask me.

GZ: okay maybe next time..  
Levi: sod off.  
Izo: Now now, let's not quarrel like children. We have a wonderful opportunity to learn of our new surroundings.  
Bezel: Where do we go?

I looked around for an entrance and spot the door. I haven't seen many doors in my life, but the one in front was locked for some reason. Chains usually mean to keep out or to keep something in. I wonder what the case was for this time...?

Levi: GREAT. our only entrance is bloody locked!  
Hex6gn: We do not know that this is the only entrance. Perhaps there is another way inside?  
Bezel: Or perhaps Lux is just messing with us for shits and giggles.  
Hex6gn: I do not mean to intrude on your speech, however I must ask that you refrain from such language.  
GZ: Yeah what Hex said. Watch your fuckin' tounge, bitch.  
Hex6gn: Gazillion...  
GZ: What?  
Levi: the fuck.  
Hex6gn: Levi...was that really necessary?  
Levi: What? fuck. sorry. iunno. the fuck is Sluggor doing over there?

While everyone was discussing for a plan to enter the school, "Sluggor" walked around to the side and found an open window. The window as large enough for a person to go through. I don't see why theirs all this fuss about doors when you have a perfectly good window right around the corner. I crawl in without much trouble at all.

Levi: Sluggor!  
Sluggor: I am Sluggor. Yes.  
GZ: Were you going two leave us out here high raised and dry?  
Sluggor: Is that a poker term..?  
GZ: "High Raised" no. "Raise" yes.  
Hex6gn: It means to increase the size of a wager.  
GZ: *looks to Hex6gn* I didn't know you knew poker.  
Hex6gn: ......  
GZ: What else--  
Bezel: Excuse me. Pardon me. 

Bezel pushes aside GZ and Hex6gn before he could give an answer. Or rather it looked more like he was withholding an answer. Wonder what's up with that? Oh well. They both stagger back. Bezel enters through the open window, next Levi, and then Izo enter behind her. GZ jumps through almost losing her balance due to her dress catching something mid jump. She brushes herself off and looks back at Hex6gn with a smile. Hex6gn looks around before sighing and enters last. It seems like hes not fond of windows. I will have to remember this for later so as not to spook him out.

GZ: Well now that the whole gang--  
Sluggor: except Lux.  
GZ: MOST of the gang is here. Where should we start? I'm thinking of checking out the game room.  
Izo: Is there a game room? I don't know if a place of academic learning would need a "game room"? Unless you mean math games.  
GZ: The only math I care about are stocks. And profits.  
Bezel: Which room is this?  
Levi: Oi someone get the lights. Dark as shit in ere. Sluggor!  
Sluggor: Yes?  
Levi: LIGHTS!  
Sluggor: okay...

I go as instructed. Mostly because I don't want to get yelled at again. In the short time that I have known Levi he can be very rude and very scary. I have heard so many colorful examples of what he thought about boss. He should write a dictionary. A foul language one. Scanning my surroundings I see feel for a light switch against the wall. It's not easy, even with my special hoodie that act like arms. I don't know why the room is so dark. The only light source was coming from the open window. 

Izo: Sluggor.  
Sluggor: Yes?  
Izo: Trying feeling on your left there. About 3 inches.  
Sluggor: Oh...okay.  
*flips light switch*  
Levi: FINALLY.  
Sluggor: How did you know where the switch was...?  
Izo: Triangulation.  
Sluggor: Wh--  
GZ: Nevermind that, look!

What GZ was pointing to were pictures hung from string. There tables, 6 in total, with various equipment on them and some other objects. Looking over to the windows again and I saw they were covered with something black over them? Sheets? They kept the sunlight from reaching inside, which is why the room was so dark. Cameras were also scattered about as were bins with special developing film liquid. 

Hex6gn: Exactly what sort of room does this entail?  
Sluggor: This is a Dark Room. Used for printing and developing photographs.  
Bezel: And why do you know that.  
Sluggor: um...i dont know. but I know thats why there are these bottles here.

I pick up a bottle and turn over to the instruction side. It lists all the necessary information on how to handle the chemical. I place the bottle back down and take a look at the old fashion camera.

Izo: Is something the matter, Sluggor?  
Sluggor: ...i think...im supposed to use this.  
Izo: On what?  
Sluggor: .....


End file.
